


I'll Remember You

by grimdark_and_psycho



Series: Grimdark One-Shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Escape, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Fugitives, M/M, Murder, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, Stalking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdark_and_psycho/pseuds/grimdark_and_psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very sad sadstuck songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> This sadstuck fanfiction is based entirely off of the song 'You' by Galantis. The lyrics are included in italics.

_Hey, what’s your name?_

_Hey, what’s your name?_

He runs, propelled purely by paralyzing, icy fear and pounding adrenaline. Fear that chills even the insides of his bones and the depth of his stomach. His hands shake and his teeth rattle. He tries to convince himself that this is caused by the bone chilling cold of the thick of the frigid North Alternian winter. His breath hisses in and out, condensation appearing in the air with every frail exhale. His head pounds from oxygen deprivation, yet he continues his panicked sprint. He has to run. Has to get away. Before they catch him. They’ll kill him.

_Cause I-I need to know_

_Cause I-I need to know_

His name is Sollux Captor, and he is a twice escaped fugitive from the palaces of Her Imperious Condescension herself, with a full Empire brigade and, from the sound of it, three helicopters, with the only impulse in their minds an impulse to shoot, an impulse to kill, an impulse to riddle his lifeless corpse with bullets in retribution for the crimes that he dared to commit. He keeps to his pace, speeding up slightly as mind consuming fear engulfs him. In response, his breathing pace also escalates, leaving a smoke like trail of dissolving condensation behind him.

_I’ve been high and I’ve been low_

_Far beyond and far below_

He then sees a thicket of trees and scrubs, the perfect place to hide from his enslavers. There is simply a single problem. To reach the thicket, he must run through a wide, open clearing, or take a detour, sacrificing much needed seconds. He makes his decision as he uses energy that he never knew that he had to sprint directly towards the clearing. As the detour would take seconds that he doesn’t have, he has decided to take the deadly risk of being spotted from the air and sprint through the sparsely vegetated section of forest.

_Never seen you before_

_If I die before I wake_

As the lower half of his body goes completely numb, he continues his mad dash. The edge of the clearing is approaching, getting closer and closer with each step. He sighs deeply, thoughtlessly wasting priceless oxygen. He takes the mental opportunity to chide himself about this as he crosses the threshold and begins the windless, semi distracted sprint through the clearing. So, far, he has not been seen. He begins to inwardly rejoice as the leading edge of the thicket approaches before him. He is a mere twenty paces from safety when the deadly, unforgiving, white hot helicopter spotlight beam lands squarely on his back.

_Promise me you’ll remember me tomorrow_

_Cause I’ll remember you_

No. No. NO. He couldn’t have been spotted. That wasn’t possible. He was too close to safety. He would survive. They wouldn’t catch him. They couldn’t catch him. Not now. It couldn’t have happened. The helicopter pilot had been distracted, and hadn’t seen the outline of his body, nor the shadow cast by his thin frame. Even if he had, in fact, gotten a glimpse of the running figure, said glimpse would have been too short to really tell anything. If he had been seen at all, they would have thought that he was an animal. That’s it, an animal. He will be completely fine.

_I’ll remember you_

_I’ll remember you_

He crashes into the stand of trees, the patch of bushes, the dense undergrowth, and the destination of hope, blind fear preventing him from hearing the loud ruckus he made as he continues to run, jagging swiftly and sharply to the right to avoid confrontation from the troops, who are most likely anticipating him to continue to run in a straight line. He dashes, much like a panicked animal rushing away from the threat of a hunter. Leaves, twigs, and small plants crunch under his desperately sprinting feet, producing a plethora of noise.

_I’ll remember you_

_You_

His frail, overworked legs finally give out, and he collapses onto the cold hard ground with a resounding thump. The groundcover crackles with pressure as he drags himself along by his elbows, having lost all semblance of feeling in his already weak hands. He begins to heave as he crawls into the hollow log, attempting to silence his oxygen starved hyperventilation, as instincts ten thousand sweeps old kick in, telling him to keep himself as quiet and as still as is possible. His head pounds from lack of oxygen, and he feels consciousness slip away from him.

_You_

The weak yellow blood uses the last of his energy to bring himself back to consciousness. He makes an effort to slow his breathing, and the sounds of the outside world begin to come to life around him. As his hiding spot is protected by a rather large bush, he is provided cover from the soldiers with their lust for murder and drive to kill. Thoughts of the painful, merciless death that he knows now is inevitable plague even the farthest and deepest reaches of his mind. Thoughts of regret soon join them. He knows that he never had a chance. There are just too many of them.

_Hey, what’s your name?_

_Hey, what’s your name?_

Gog, why had he even tried? Being a helmsman would have been exquisitely painful, wrenching every last drop of lingering life from his sickly body, but he was sure that it would have been less painful than this. Helmsmen were fed, and the energy drain was gradual, and easy to get used to, much unlike the death that he was currently about to die. All in all, he decided that it would have been better to live the extra painful years than to have put it all on the line like this, and to die the fear filled, heart wrenching death that was approaching him.

_Cause I-I need to know_

_Cause I-I need to know_

Life would have been great indeed. He would have gotten to spend more time alive, and he would have gotten to spend time with his pale crush, the Empress in Training, FF. He would have gotten to speak with her, to share lunch with her, to spend time with her, but instead, thanks to his own hastily made decision, he is instead doomed to die inside of a rotten, fungus infested, fetid, smelly, animal produced fecal matter filled, dusty old log, which was to be, himself included, riddled with cold, unforgiving lead bullets any second now, far far away from all of the people that he has ever known or loved.

_I’ve been high and I’ve been low_

FF

_Far beyond and far below_

AA

_Never seen you before_

KK

_If I die before I wake_

ED

_Promise me you’ll remember me tomorrow_

The violet blooded troll stood in the chilled, damp bushes, shaking with cold and indignation. One itsy bitsy mess up, and he had been moved from Orphaner to foot soldier. He hadn’t even gotten a good position, his current location being at least a mile (or so he thought) from the action. He was resilient that his former moirail, the Empress in Training, had not only broken off their moiraillegaince, but reassigned him to a shameful position. He would have expected Fef to downgrade him to assistant to the Orphaner, but no, he had to be a foot soldier.

_I’ve been high and I’ve been low_

_Far beyond and far below_

Eridan Ampora has decided to get closer to the action. He knows that he will be violating his assignment, but he doesn’t care. He’s already the lowest of the low. What’s Fef gonna do next, make him a breeder troll? He knows, in his heart of hearts, that the Fef he knows wouldn’t dare. The current Empress in Training, however, is not the Fef that he knows. If she were to find about his insubordinate actions and rule breaking, a breeder troll, and a lowly, disgraced one at that, he would become. But for now, he remains cocky and arrogant.

_Never seen you before_

_If I die before I wake_

He tramps angrily through the underbrush, reflecting on the actions that put him into this position. All he had done was kill a single troll, as was his job. In fact, he had been ordered to hunt this troll. But the message saying not to kill his victim had not gone through, and the mutant blood had died. Who, in his position, would have known that mutant trolls had unrecorded abilities, such as shapeshifting and super speed, and that all of these troll were being taken in for testing? He had tried telling Fef that the mutant he had been tracking hadn’t displayed any supernatural abilities, but she had not listened.

_Promise me you’ll remember me tomorrow_

_Cause I’ll remember you_

Karkat Vantas had not been, in fact, in possession of any of the aforementioned abilities. Therefore, his painful, bloody death was rather inevitable, as upon discovering his lack of prowess, he would have been subjected to such a death. And by the then-Orphaner’s hands, as fate would have it. But fate had decided to punish the violet blood for all of the pain that he spent his reign inflicting, and, as fate itself is unavoidable, so it was. If Karkat hadn’t stalled, he wouldn’t have been shot, Eridan would have gotten the message, and would still be Orphaner.

_I’ll remember you_

_I’ll remember you_

The emotions that Eridan Ampora had been holding back, sadness, rage, and disappointment, burst through his emotionless façade. As the tears started to flow, he began to run. If he hadn’t stopped to wipe his tears, he never would have seen the single blue eye, the one that belonged to his secret flush crush that was staring at him from a hole in a fallen log. He would have never heard the yellow blood gasp at his beauty. He would never have heard the psionic utter words that he had waited his entire life to say, right as he pulled the trigger.

_You_

_You_

I love-

_You_


End file.
